Je t'ai dans la peau
by doucenuit
Summary: Que se passet'il quand un flacon contenant une puissante potion se brise dans le cachot de Rogue et qu'un changement de corps se produit...
1. Un flacon brisé

Vingt heure venait de sonner à l'horloge du bureau du professeur de potion.  
Assis à une table, deux élèves de Gryffondor recopiait des centaines de fois "je ne dois pas parler en cours" sur un morceau de parchemin.  
A quelques mètres devant eux, Severus Snape leut jetait des regards méprisants à travers ses mèches noires grasses.

"Granger, Weasley, cesser de murmurer. Il est interdit de prononcer un seul mot durant cette retenue."

"Mais monsieur..."

"Miss Granger, n'avez vous pas entendu ce que je viens de vous dire. 50 points de moi pour Gryffondor."

Les deux élèves jetèrent un regard noir à leur professeur puis reprirent leur punition dans le calme.

"Très bien, je croisque vous avez recopié assez de ligne à présent."

Ron Weasley souffla de soulagement et commença à ranger ses affaires, lorsque Rogue l'interrompit:

"Monsieur Weasley, que comptez-vous faire au juste?"

"Et bien, je range mes affaires dans mon sac. Je pensais qu'on pouvait partir" répondit Ron en lançant un regard inquiet à Hermione, qui l'ignora superbement.

"Vous pensez mal, ce qui ne m'étonne pas. Je vous ai dit que vous en aviez fini pour les lignes, mais il vous reste encore un quart d'heure de retenu, et il y a quelque nettoyage à faire dans mes armoires."

Ron regarda Hermione d'un air hébété et lui murmura:  
"Ses armoires à ranger, mais on va y passer la nuit!"

Hermione l'ignora à nouveau et se leva précipitemment pour suivre son professeur de potion vers les armoires noircies par la saleté.

"Granger, prenez un chiffon. Quant à vous, Weasley, je vous laisse les instruments de votre choix, ça ne doit pas être dur pour vous de deviner ce que peut être la crasse."

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreilles et pour la première fois de la soirée, Hermione le regarda, le regard compatissant.

"Bien, je reviens dans un quart d'heure, j'espère que d'ici là le nettoyage sera fini. Pas de magie autorisée et..."

Rogue se rapprocha du visage des deux gryffondors, son haleine fétide enveloppant l'air frais qui pourvait rester dans le cachot. Hermione se retint de faire une mine dégoûtée.

"Et si je vois qu'un seul de mes flacons a été déplacé, je m'assurerai que vous passiez vos deux dernières années à Poudlard à récurer le château de fond en comble..."

Sur ce, Rogue sortit du cachot, laissant Ron et Hermione dans un silence pesant.

"Hermione, je..."

mais Hermione passa devant Ron sans lui accorder un regard et entreprit de commencer par le nettoyage de l'armoire qui semblait la plus sale.  
Ron lança son sac par terre et d'un air énervé prit un chiffon pour s'attaquer à l'armoire qui était à l'opposé de la pièce.

Cependant, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il entendit de reniflements discrets. Hermione était en train de pleurer. Complètement désemparé, Ron s'avança d'une démarche gauche vers elle, mais hermione l'interrompit dans son mouvement:

"Ronald reste où tu es. Je ne veux pas te parler et je ne veux pas que tu me parles. Il ne reste que dix minutes de retenue, et après je remonterai dans mon dortoir."

"Hermione..."

"Ron, je t'en prie, je..."

Mais au même instant, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit brutalement. Ron et Hermione revinrent instantanément à leur place. Mais ce n'était pas la voix de Rogue qui résonna dans la pièce, plutôt celle d'une fouine:

"Tiens, Weasley, tu prends des cours de ménage avec Granger. Charmant!"

"Malefoy..." dit Ron en s'avançant d'un air menaçant, mais Hermione le coupa à nouveau:

"Ron, nous sommes en retenue, ne réponds pas à ses insultes!"

"Tu devrais écouter ta sale sang de bourbe de petite amie Weasley." dit Malefoy en s'avançant d'un air dominateur.

Les mains de Ron se mettaient à trembler tandis qu'Hermione tentait d'ignorer le serpentard en frottant plus fort l'étagère moisie de l'armoire.

"Tu sais Weasley, il paraît que les Sang de Bourbes sont parfaites quand il s'agit de faire les basses tâches des sorciers, tu pourrais peut-être me prêter Granger pour qu'elle me nettoie mes chaussures pleines de boue..."

En une fraction de seconde, Ron s'était jeté sur Malefoy. Hermione se précipita pour tenter de les séparer, mais dans sa course, le flacon qu'elle tenait dans la main glissa et se brisa juste à côté des deux autres.

Un épais brouillard brunâtre enveloppa la pièce, tandis que Ron criait:

"Hermione, Hermione où es-tu?"

Mais personne ne répondit. Le silence se prolongea encore quelques instants, puis alors que le brouillard commençait à se dissiper, quelqu'un répondit:

"Je vais bien Ron et toi?"

Mais ce n'était pas la voix féminine d'Hermione qui s'était fait entendre, mais celle de Drago Malefoy.  
Au même instant, la fumée se dissipa, et les trois étudiants se retrouvèrent face à face.  
Malefoy semblait horrifié, tandis que Ron et Hermione le regardait d'un air ahuri.

"Reparle!" dis Ron, avec la voix d'Hermione.

"Oh non, ça ne peut pas être vrai!"

Tous les trois se précipitèrent vers la glace la plus proche.

"Je suis devenu Weasley! Au secours, que quelqu'un me sorte de ce corps!"


	2. Bienvenue chez les Gryffondors

"Malefoy, tais-toi!" tonna le corps de Drago.

"c'est toi Granger qui est dans mon corps?"

"Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autres" répondit Hermione, d'une voix à la fois angoissée et en colère.

"Non, mais je rêve ou plutôt je cauchemarde. Une sang de bourbe dans mon corps de sang pur."

"Si tu crois que ça me fait plaisir Malefoy!"

"Au moins tu réaliseras ce que ça fait de se retrouver dans un corps parfait."

"Laisse-moi rire!" éclata Hermione.

"Et dire que je me retrouve dans le corps de Weasley...Où est-il passé d'ailleurs?"

Drago et Hermione se retournèrent tous les deux vers le corps d'Hermione qui s'admirait dans une des classes.

"Non, mais je rêve! Ron arrête immédiatement de toucher mes seins!" s'exclama Hermione (il faut imaginer le corps de Malefoy dire ça au corps d'Hermione!).

"Désolé!" répondit Ron, qui continuait de s'admirer dans la glace.

"Bon, que ce soit clair." s'énerva Drago "On ne dit rien à personne, même pas à Rogue. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache qu'une sang de bourbe habite mon corps. On va trouver une solution dans un des bouquins de la bibliothèque. C'est ta spécialité, Granger, n'est-ce pas?"

Hermione le regarda comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois:

"Mais Ron, je veux dire Malefoy, tu es complètement taré, on va immédiatement le dire au professeur Rogue."

Au même moment, Rogue entra dans le cachot et regarda la scène. Le flacon brisé avait disparu, et la seule chose qu'il pourvait voir était Drago et Ron en conversation, tandis qu'Hermione se recoiffait devant la glace.

Il était à peu près 21 heures lorsque Hermione Granger réussi à rejoindre le dortoir des Serpentards. Malgré les indications de Drago Malefoy ("tu n'as pas intérêts à te tromper Granger. Drago Malefoy sait où se trouve son dortoir"), elle avait réussi à faire trois fois le tour du château avant de parvenir au fameux portrait de Salazard Serpentard.  
Elle prononça le mot de passe d'une voix timide, s'attendant à se faire agressée par une bande de serpentards ahuris dès qu'elle aurait franchi le seuil. Au lieu de ça, ce fut les bras de Pansy Parkinson qui l'accueillirent.

"Ah Parkinson, dégage!" s'exclama-t'elle.

Toute la salle se retourna pour voir pourquoi Drago Malefoy hurlait sur sa petite amie.

Hermione sentant le danger guêter se repris:

"Oui, je veux dire que je suis fatigué ce soir. Je vais monter me coucher."

Hermione parvint à esquiver un baiser de Pansy puis monta directement dans le dortoir, en se demandant bien quel lit pouvait être celui de Drago.

Heureusement pour Malefoy, Ron et elle, Rogue n'avait pas été très curieux de la situation et les avait laissé rapidement partir, s'étonnant simplement d'un soupçon d'amitié qu'il y avait entre Hermione Granger (alias Ron Weasley) et Drago Malefoy (alias Hermione Granger).

Dans la tour de Gryffondor, l'ambiance était au beau fixe. L'équipe de Quidditch avait gagné contre Serdaigle la veille et tous se préparer déjà au grand affrontement face à Serpentard. Drago et Ron tentait de se comporter le plus normalement possible, mais l'air aguicheur de la nouvelle Hermione et le profond dégoût de tout ce qui pouvait représenter gryffondor du nouveau Ron Weasley éveilla le soupçon d'un de leur meilleur ami, Harry Potter.

"Vous allez bien tous les deux?"

"Potter,...je veux dire Harry. Tout va bien, pourquoi?"

Ron voyant que la situation pouvait empirer prit la voix autoritaire d'Hermione pour montrer que tout allait pour le mieux dans le mielleur des mondes.

"Ecoute Harry, Ron et moi nous sommes fâchés en ce moment.C'est évidemment sa faute, puisque ce n'est jamais de la mienne. Et puis Rogue éta&it insupportable comme d'habitude. Voilà, je vais me coucher."

Sur ce Ron fit voler sa chevelure brune, heureux de pouvoir enfin pénétrer dans le dortoir des filles. Harry se retourna vers Drago.

"Tu ne la trouves pas bizarre, Hermione."

Le Serpentard fit un grand effort pour pouvoir dire:

"Ne t'en fais pas Harry, tout va bien. Je vais aussi me coucher."


	3. Une nuit dans la peau d'un autre

Merci pour vos reviews !

En fait, j'ai déjà terminé cette fic, mais je préfère mettre les chapitres au fur et à mesure …Bonne lecture !

La nuit n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Hermione. Elle s'était précipitée vers le premier lit qu'elle avait trouvé et avait remonté les couvertures jusqu'au menton. Malheureusement pour elle, ce lit s'avéra être celui de Goyle, qui manifesta son mécontentement par un grognement sonore vers un heure du matin. Hermione demanda maladroitement où se trouvait son lit, prétextant une gorgée de Whisky pur feu en trop.

Elle s'allongea finalement dans le lit de Malefoy, se sentant nauséeuse à l'idée qu'en ce moment même, quelqu'un d'autre occupait son corps, et que ce quelqu'un d'autre était un adolescent dont les hormones étaient en pleine ébullition.

Cependant, Hermione pouvait de rassurer, car de l'autre côté du château, dans la tour des Gryffondors, Ron avait fini par se calmer, réalisant qu'il était dans le corps de sa meilleure amie, et qu'il n'avait pas le droit de profiter de la situation. Il se mit ainsi le plus rapidement possible en pyjama, tout en fermant les yeux, et en évitant surtout de regarder Parvati et Lavande, qui étaient vêtues de simples nuisettes.

"Hermione, arrête de faire ta pudique s'il te plaît!" s'exclama Lavande.

"C'est vrai, nous sommes entre filles, il faut que tu apprennes à te montrer ma pauvre" ria Parvati.

"Surtout si tu veux plaire à Ronald Weasley..." ajouta Lavande dans un sourire.

Ron se redressa d'un coup:

"Qu...quoi!"

Parvati s'approcha:

"Allons, ça se voit que vous craquez l'un sur l'autre, ça en devient presque gênant à force. Vos disputes continuelles. C'est évident, Ron est amoureux de toi!"

"Je...je veux dire Ron n'est pas amoureux de moi!" déclara Ron, rouge comme une pivoine.

Lavande et Parvati ricanèrent:

"Comme tu veux Hermione...bonne nuit."

"Ouais c'est ça!"

Ron tira brusquement les rideaux de son lit et s'allongea. Son coeur battait à cent à l'heure. Il n'était pas amoureux d'Hermione, et ça l'énervait que des gens puissent le penser. Evidemment il criait contre Hermione lui parlait de son Vicky, mais c'était pour la protéger qu'il faisait ça. Parfaitement, il se voyait comme un grand frère protecteur! Cette pensée le rassura pour la nuit et il s'endormit, sans penser qu'à quelques mètres, son corps était habité par un être qui détestait tous les Gryffondors plus que tout au monde: Drago Malefoy.

Dans le dortoir des garçons, Seamus et Dean plaisantaient sur l'attitude qu'avait adopté Hermione en arrivant dans la salle commune.

"Tu as vu comme elle se tenait sensuellement! Une vraie révolution!"

"Et ça suffit!" les interrompit Harry qui venait de remonter "je vous interdit de parler d'Hermione de cette façon!"

"On plaisantait, c'est tout, Harry." déclara Seamus,"Ce qui m'étonne, c'est que Ron ne protège pas sa chérie."

Un ange passa.

"Euh,...Ron? Tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit?"

Malefoy se retourna réalisant qu'on lui parlait.

"Je me fiche totalement de Gr...Hermione. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Moi, je ne la trouve pas sexy du tout."

Les quatre autres Gryffondors parurent surpris, Ron n'osait jamais être vraiment méchant avec Hermione.  
Harry s'approcha de Malefoy.

"Ecoute Ron, je sais que toi et Hermione vous êtes disputés, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour dire du mal d'elle."

Malefoy se retint au maximum de se jeter sur Harry pour lui administrer un coup de poing. Il fallait qu'il fasse semblant d'être son meilleur ami.

"C'est vrai, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Bonne nuit Harry."

Il s'allongea, puis au bout de quelques minutes, il réalisa quelque chose qui le fit grandement sourire. Maintenant qu'il était le meilleur ami de Potter, il allait pourvoir connaître tous ses secrets...


	4. Une histoire de règles

Merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires !

Et comme vous l'avez bien mérité, je vous mets deux suites d'un coup, j'espère que vous les aimerez !

Il était évident, maintenant que le soleil s'était levé, que la difficile tâche de se laver devenait obligatoire. Hermione s'en rendit compte avec horreur, mais devant les regards interrogateurs de toute la chambrée serpentard (apparemment drago devait être très coquet et passer des heures dans la salle de bain), elle due se résoudre à sortir de son lit (enfin celui de Malefoy) pour rejoindre l'endroit tant redouté.   
Elle enleva le plus rapidement possible les vêtement de Drago en maintenant ses yeux fixés sur un point du mur pour ne pas avoir la tentation de les baisser. Après tout, elle était une jeune fille de 16 ans, et il était vrai qu'elle devenait curieuse. Un rapide jet d'eau sur le visage lui sortit ces idées de la tête et elle entra dans la douche en laissant seulement l'eau faire son effet et en maintenant ses bras croisés.

C'était décidé, juste après le petit déjeuner, elle irait voir le professeur Rogue. Il était tout a fait ridicule de ne rien vouloir lui dire, juste parce que Malefoy avait honte, et que Ron avait peur de recevoir une sévère punition pour avoir casser un flacon.

Cependant, ce n'était pas du tout l'avis de Ron et Drago, qui, chacun de leur côté, appréciaient cett nouvelle apparence. Drago pour pouvoir se venger de Harry, Ron pour enfin pouvoir comprendre le mystère des filles, et plus particulièrement de Hermione Granger...

Ce fut le souffle chaud de Parvati Patil qui réveilla Ron.

"Hermione, tu as dû oublier de te réveiller."

Ron sursauta:

"Hein, quoi? Qu...qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma chambre?"

Parvati le regarda avec de grands yeux, puis posa une main sur son front, ce qui fit grandement rougir Ron.

"Tu te sens bien Hermione?"

Ron se leva rapidement du lit, tentant de s'éloigner de Parvati en nuisette:

"Oui, ça va, j'ai juste fait un cauchemar!"

Parvait eut un regard compatissant, puis elle se retourna vers le lit et regarda Ron d'un air gêné:

"Oh, Hermione, je comprends pourquoi tu ne vas pas très bien ce matin."

Ron lui lança un regard perplexe puis suivit celui de Parvati vers son lit. Une petite tache de sang s'étalait au milieu des draps. Ron faillit défaillir,se demandant si ce n'était pas un effet secondaire de la potion.

"Qu'est-ce que c'est?" hurla-t'il.

"Hermione, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as simplement tes règles. C'est...c'est la première fois que tu les as?"

Mais Ron n'avait même pas entendu la dernière partie de la phrase, il s'était précipité dans la salle de bain et avait immédiatement ouvert la fenêtre à la recherche d'air un peu frais. Puis il se laissa glisser le long du mur.

"Oh my god! Je suis un garçon et j'ai mes règles!"

Parvati frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain.  
Ron lui lança un "laisse-moi tranquille", mais la jeune fille entra avec Lavande, un air compatissant s'étalant sur leur visage.

Parvati et Lavande affichait un air totalement compatissant. Elles se tenaient toutes les deux dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain. Ron avait envie de vomir, rien que de les regarder le prendre pour Hermione.

"Laissez-moi tranquille!" gémit-il de nouveau.

Lavande s'approcha et passa un bras autour du cou de Ron, qui tenta de se dégager sans succès.

"Ma petite Hermione," dit-elle d'une voix de psychologue, "sache qu'il est tout à fait normal que des filles aient leurs premières règles à 16 ans et ..."

Ron aurait préférer se jeter par la fenêtre ou embrasser Milicent Bulstrode plutôt que de subir cet interminable discours sur les filles et leurs règles.  
Au bout de vingt minutes, qui avaient semblées durer des jours, Ron n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même.Il avait tout fait pour se comporter le plus possible comme Hermione, mais au moment où Parvati avait versé une larme, en lui lançant fièrement qu'"elle" était désormais devenue une femme, il s'était levé précipitemment en hurlant:

"JE NE SUIS PAS UNE FEMME! JE SUIS RONALD WEASLEY!"

Et il avait claqué la porte, en entendant au passage, Lavande lui lancer:

"Moi aussi à mes premières règles, j'ai eu des problèmes d'identité..."

Dévalant les escaliers sans regarder devant lui, Ron fonça littéralement dans son corps.

"Weasley, on a passé une mauvaise nuit on dirait!" lui lança Malefoy avec un large sourire.

"ça suffit, on va régler cette affaire, je veux retrouver mon corps."

Drago le regarda, toujours son sourire mauvais étalé sur son visage:

"Et si je ne veux pas te le rendre, tu comptes faire quoi?"

Avant que Ron n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, Harry arriva et les regarda attentivement:

"Vous ne vous êtes toujours pas réconcilier tous les deux?"

"Comme tu peux le voir!" déclara Ron.

Harry toussota légèrement:

"Euh, Hermione tu es au courant que tu es en chemise de nuit en plein milieu de la salle commune?"

"Et que tu as une jolie tâche rouge dessus" conclut Malefoy, avec un sourire encore plus large.

Ron se alors compte de la situation dans laquelle il mettait Hermione et se lança dans les escaliers, préférant retourner aux discours compatissants de Parvati et Lavande plutôt que de rester à moitié nu dans la salle commune.


	5. Un Malefoy peut en cacher un autre

Ron se dépécha de retrouver Hermione pour pouvoir discuter avec elle du fait qu'il devait absolument retrouver son corps.  
Il la croisa enfin au détour d'un couloir, juste avant le cours de Rogue. Hermione poussa un petit cri de surprise puis s'excusa:

"C'est juste que j'ai été étonnée de me voir, enfin de voir mon corps!"

Ron sourit, puis s'approcha de l'oreille d'Hermione pour que personne d'autres ne puissent entendre. La jeune fille sentit le souffle chaud de Ron sur sa nuque, ce qui la fit frisonner, malgré le fait que techniquement c'était son propre souffle qu'elle sentait.

"Hermione, il faut qu'on aille parler à Rogue à la din du cours. Je veux récupérer mon corps."

Ron eut un petit rire, puis rougit.

"Je viens de me rendre compte que si quelqu'un passait, il se demanderait ce que fait Hermione Granger si près de Drago Malefoy."

Hermione sourit largement, puis dit d'une voix timide:

"Je suis désolée de t'avoir mal traité Ron. C'est de ma faute finalement si nous avons été en retenue avec Rogue. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver contre toi, parce que...parce que tu me parlais de Lavande Brown."

"Non, Hermione, c'est moi qui était idiot. J'ai juste voulu te parler d'elle juste parce que tu me parlais de Krum."

Hermione rougit:

"Alors, on est quitte maintenant."

"Oui, et aussi, je suis désolé parce que je ne crois pas avoir bien traité ton corps."

Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu se demander ce que Ron avait bien pu faire, Harry arriva avec Malefoy. Il regarda Ron et Hermione d'un air surpris, puis s'exclame:

"Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec Malefoy?"

Hermione commença mais Ron l'interrompit et s'éloigna avec Harry et Drago:

"Malefoy a encore fait sa sale petit fouine. J'irai en parler à Rogue à la fin du cours."dit-il en insistant bien sur la dernière partie de la phrase.

Malefoy eut un rire moqueur:

"Comme si Rogue allait t'écouter. Il écoutera Malefoy c'est sûr."

"Justement, il écoutera...Malefoy, qui est là-bas!" déclara Ron avec un grand sourire, tandis que Malefoy lui jetait un regard mauvais.

Quant à Hermione, elle se retrouvait à discuter avec Crabbe et Goyle sur ce qu'ils avaient mangé ce matin. Elle s'ennuyait profondément, mais son espoir de retrouver son corps à la fin du cours la faisait un peu patiente. Elle évita avec une grande classe Pansy Parkinson qui s'approchait pour l'embrasser, puis s'assit à côté de Blaise Zabini, en lançant un petit sourire à Ron.

Le cours passa à une vitesse anormalement lente, mais Hermione était confiante. Dans quelques minutes, elle retrouverait son corps.  
A la fin du cours, Ron prétexta que lui et Hermione devait discuter avec Rogue de leur dernière retenue à effectuer. Drago voulait s'en aller,bien décider à garder le corps de Ron le temps de découvrir des secrets sur Harry, mais il n'eut pas le choix, car Hermione, jouant du fait que Malefoy était le favori de Rogue parvint à ce que le professeur des potions retienne les trois élèves.

"Que voulez-vous Drago?" demande Rogue, en s'asseyant à son bureau.

Hermione s'approcha:

"Monsieur, je ne suis pas Drago, je suis Hermione Granger. Hier nous avons fait tomber un de vos flacons, et nos corps ont été échangés."

Rogue lança un regard de dégoût à Hermione, puis se leva brusquement.

"Lequel d'entre vous est Mr Malefoy?"

Drago leva le bras et déclara:

"Je suis là Mr, dans ce corps de traître à son sang!"

Ron faillit se jeter sur lui, mais Rogue recommença à parler.

"Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit hier?"

"Nous pensions pouvoir nous débrouiller tout seul, Mr." dit Malefoy, d'une voix de petite victime.

"Et bien vous avez une erreur. Le flacon qui est tombé devait être un concentré de polynectar. Une potion extrêmement difficile à annuler."

Hermione sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

"Vous voulez dire qu'on ne retrouvera pas nos corps?"

"Bien sûr que si petite idiote. Par votre négligence et celle de Mr weasley, je vais devoir préparer une puissante potion. Heureusement, il m'en reste quelques gouttes qui devraient suffir."

Rogue se dirigea vers ses étagères et sortit un flacon, où reposait un liquide verdâtre.

"Tenez, buvez chacun à votre tour!" lança Rogue.

Les trois étudiants s'exécutèrent. Ron surveillat que Malefoy buvait bien sa potion.  
Au bout de quelques secondes, les trois jeunes s'endormirent d'un coup.  
Hermione fut la première à se réveiller, se sentant légèrement étourdie. Elle se précipita vers une glace, puis hurla:

"Je suis toujours dans le corps de Malefoy!"

Ron et Drago se réveillèrent à leur tour. Rogue les regarda tous les trois d'un air douteux, puis demanda:

"Qui est celui d'entre vous qui ne veut pas changer de corps?"

Personne ne répondit.

"Cette potion ne peut fonctionner, que si les personnes concernées veulent retrouver leur corps."

"Mais je veux retrouver mon corps!" s'écria Hermione.

"Taisez-vous Miss Granger. Maintenant sortez tous les trois, je vais tenter de préparer une nouvelle potion. En attendant, ne racontez à personne qui vous êtes vraiment, sinon la potion sera totalement inefficace, il faut que chaque corps garde son nom."

Hermione lança un regard désespéré à Ron, puis ils sortirant tous les trois sous le regard noir de Rogue.

Arrivé dans le couloir, Hermione profitant de sa haute stature plaqua Malefoy contre le mur.

"C'est toi, qui ne veut pas nous rendre nos corps!"

Drago se dégagea, le corps de Ron était également musclé.

"Effectivement, Granger. Je veux profiter à fond de la situation. Et tu as entendu Rogue, pas le droit de parler de qui on est vraiment!"

Ron lui jeta un regard dégoûté:

"Très bien, si tu veux la guerre, tu l'auras. Tu vas le regretter Malefoy, bientôt tu supplieras pour retrouver ton corps!"


	6. Rupture et fille facile!

Voilà je vous poste 2 nouveaux chapitres. En effet, je ne poste pas l'histoire d'un coup, c'est mieux de laisser un peu de suspens !

Hermione était folle de rage lorsqu'elle se rendit au cours d'histoire de la magie. Elle lança violemment son sac, en s'asseyant près de Harry et en marmonnant:

"Quel abruti,ce Malefoy!"

Harry lui lança un regard haluciné. 

"Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches?"

Hermione se rendit compte de la situation. Elle ne devait parler à personne de qui elle était vraiment, c'était ce que Rogue avait dit.

"Oh, mêle toi de tes affaires Potter!"

Puis elle se leva, et s'assit à contre-coeur à côté de Pansy Parkinson, qui plaça immédiatement sa main sur sa cuisse.

Ron était également très énervé. Non seulement, Malefoy avait réussi à les berner, mais en plus de ça, il allait encore devoir subir tous les discours de Parvati et Lavande sur les filles et leurs règles. D'ailleurs il commençait à en avoir assez de subir ces douleurs incessantes au ventre, et se demandait bien comment les filles faisaient pour supporter ça. 

Malefoy, l'air triomphant fit son entrée dans la classe, et s'assit à côté d'Harry, son nouveau meilleur ami. Ce dernier se retourna et lui dit:

"Ron, pourquoi tu affiches ce sourire sadique?"

"Rien, Harry, j'ai juste réussi à faire taire Hermione."

Harry leva les yeux au ciel:

"Vous ne changerez donc jamais tous les deux, je commence vraiment à en avoir assez. En plus, j'ai d'autres soucis en ce moment. En plus de Voldemort, je dois faire attention à Malefoy qui a vraiment un comportement bizarre aujourd'hui. Il répond à toutes les questions en cours, il s'insulte lui-même en s'asseyant juste à côté de moi, comme si j'étais son ami!"

Malefoy réfléchit et lança:

"Tu as raison, il vaut mieux se méfier et s'éloigner de lui pour quelques temps."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi encore?" le coupa Ron.

"Laisse tomber, Hermione, je t'ai déjà que je ne voulais plus te parler." répondit Malefoy.

"Très bien! Oh regarde, Ron, Malefoy est en train de se disputer avec sa petite amie. Ouh c'est pas du joli joli ça, je crois qu'elle vient de rompre avec lui. Quel dommage!" s'exclama Ron.

Pansy venait effectivement d'administrer une claque sonore à Hermione.

"Sale petite peste!" siffla Malefoy.

"C'est clair, Pansy Parkinson est une vraie peste." dit Harry en se penchant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

"Je ne parlais pas d'elle." marmonna Drago.

Et alors que Harry se baissait pour chercher quelque chose dans son sac, Malefoy fit un doigt d'honneur à son propre corps, qui lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Hermione était très satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire. Après tout, elle n'avait que dit ce qu'elle pensait de Pansy Paarkinson depuis bien longtemps. Autrement dit, qu'elle était une fille laide, stupide, désagréable et mauvaise. La claque avait été en option, mais ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid, et elle sentait qu'elle n'attendrait pas ce soir pour retrouver son corps. Malefoy allait rapidement craqué.  
C'est avec cette belle idée qu'elle sortit du cours d'histoire de la magie, l'esprit léger et fière d'elle même.  
Goyle la rattrapa au détour d'un couloir.

"Heu, Drago, quand est-ce qu'on reprend l'entraînement de quidditch?"

"Excuse moi?" balbutia Hermione, prise au dépourvu.

"Ben oui, on joue dans deux jours contre gryffondor et ça fait deux jours qu'on ne s'est pas entraîné."

Hermione réfléchit puis sourit.

"Pas besoin d'entraînement, nous allons les battre."

Puis elle s'en alla.

"De toutes les façons, d'ici là j'aurai récupérer mon corps, et le manque d'entraînement des serpentards permettra aux gryffondors de gagner."pensa-t'elle.

Et elle se dirigea vers la bibliothèque, où malheureusement pour elle, Malefoy l'attendait. Il l'attrapa directement par le cou et l'emmena au fond, derrière les étagères, où les élèves ne se rendaient jamais.

"Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça, Granger!"

Pourtant Hermione n'était pas affolée, au contraire, elle rougit en pensant aux idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Même si ce n'était pas Ron techniquement, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée aussi proche de lui. Mais elle balaya rapidement cette idée saugrenue devant les menaces stupides de Malefoy.

"...et enfin, si il te prend encore une fois de ridiculiser le grand Malefoy devant toute l'école, ma vengeance sera terrible. N'oublie pas que je suis dans le corps de ton ptit copain."

Puis Malefoy relacha le col d'Hermione et s'en alla. Cette dernière réalisa que la tâche n'allait pas être aussi facile que prévu, mais elle avait une bien meilleure idée pour faire craquer Malefoy.

Les cours de la journée passèrent à une lenteur phénoménale. Hermione se surprit même à s'ennuyer en cours de métamorphose. Il faut dire qu'elle était plus qu'inquiète. Qu'est-ce que Malefoy pouvait bien mijoter? Y était-elle aller trop loin en plaquant Pansy? Après tout, peut-être qu'il avait des sentiments pour la serpentard.  
Hermione n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de parler avec Ron de ses craintes à propos de Malefoy. Il faut dire que ça lui était encore difficile de parler à son propre corps en se disant que c'était à Ron et pas à elle-même qu'elle s'exprimait.

La cloche sonna la fin du cours, et Hermione ne réalisa même pas que tout le monde était sorti. Tout le monde, sauf Pansy Parkinson, qui la regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus.  
Elle s'approcha puis s'assit sur ses genoux:

"Dragonichou, je te pardonne pour ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, je sais que tu es surmené en ce moment."

Hermione s'apprêtait à envoyer valser Pansy de l'autre côté de la pièce, mais une voix en elle lui dit de continuer à parler, histoire d'en savoir un peu plus sur Malefoy.

"Surmené? Pourquoi je serai surmené?"

"Tu sais bien, Drago. Ton père qui veut qu'on se marie à la fin de l'année. Un mariage c'est tout un stress. Ma mère en devient folle et..."

"Excuse-moi? On va se marier?"s'exclama Hermione.

"Oh, mon beau Malefoyou, ne fais pas l'innocent, tu sais que dans ces cas, je n'ai envie que d'une chose, et c'est de t'embrasser!"

C'en était trop pour Hermione qui se leva précipitemment et cria:

"Je ne veux pas que tu m'embrasses Pansy!"

"Ne t'énerve pas mon chéri! Mais il faudra bien qu'on s'embrasse au moins une fois avant notre mariage. Je suis patiente, mais je ne supporterai pas longtemps que tu ramènes d'autres filles dans notre salle commune juste pour les embrasser."

Hermione failli avoir la nausée en imaginant des filles embrassant Malefoy. En même temps, savoir que Pansy pensait épouser Malefoy alors qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais embrasser la faisait beaucoup rire.  
Mais elle s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'elle vit un jeune homme à la crinière rousse débarquer dans la salle.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Weasley!"

"Si tu crois que je viens de surveiller..." dit Malefoy à haute voix, tout en s'approchant "...tu as tout juste, Granger!" finit-il sa phrase à voix basse.

Pansy les regarda d'un air étonné. Pourquoi Drago n'avait-il pas encore envoyer ce Weaslay voir ailleurs?  
Mais Hermione ne se démonta pas devant l'air arrogant du nouveau Ron.

"Et bien tu seras alors le premier à le savoir, Weasley. Pansy et moi allons nous marrier! Je compte le dire à toute l'école!"

"Oh, Dragounet!" s'extasia Pansy en se jetant dans les bras d'Hermione.

"Allez, laisse nous tranquille maintenant Pansy! J'ai une histoire à régler!" dit Hermione en se dégageant de l'emprise de Pansy.

Celle-ci sortit de la salle en chantonnant. Malefoy jeta un regard menaçant à Hermione. Puis il reprit son air de contentement.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire bêtement?"

Drago sourit plus largement:

"Tu devrais peut-être faire un ptit tour du côté de ton corps, Granger. Il paraît que toi et Weasley, vous avez vécu une nuit torride."

"QUOI?" explosa Hermione, en poussant Drago.

"C'est Weasley lui-même qui l'a dit? Oups, je veux dire moi!"

"Tu n'es qu'un... de toute façon, personne ne te croira!"

Malefoy se rapprocha d'Hermione d'un air de défi. Il était tout à fait étrange pour Hermione de voir le visage de Ron exprimait une telle expression du mal.

"Pourtant vu le comportement de ton corps hier soir, se pavanant devant tout le monde en chemise de nuit, ça n'étonne pas."

Hermione ne voulait pas en entendre plus. Elle s'élança dans les couloirs. Comment Ron avait-il pu lui faire ça?


	7. Les garçons et le Quidditch

Hermione était sous le choc plus qu'autre chose. Comment Ron, son meilleur ami et accessoirement le garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse (même si elle ne se l'était pas encore avouée), avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille. Elle avait bien remarqué que ça lui plaisait de se retrouver dans un corps de fille, mais de là à se pavaner à moitié nu devant toute l'école, il y avait une limite à ne pas franchir.

Désormais folle de rage, Hermione arriva au niveau de l'entrée de la tour de Gryffondor.  
"Fil d'argent!" lança-t'elle au portrait de la grosse dame.

Cette dernière se redressa dans son fauteuil et la dévisagea.

"Il ne me semble pas vous connaître jeune homme."

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir et lança:

"ça ne vous a pas dérangé de laisser entrer un tueur en série présummé il y a trois ans. J'ai le mot de passe, vous devez me laisser rentrer."

"Quelle insolence! Tu dois être un serpentard, toi! Le mot de passe a changé ce matin et toc!" lui dit-elle en tirant la langue.

"Très bien, je me débrouillerai toute seule!" s'exclama Hermione, faisant fi du regard interrogateur d'un élève de première année.

Hermione prit le couloir en sens inverse, puis soudain la pensée divine lui traversa l'esprit.

"Cet idiot est certainement sur le terrain de quidditch à regarder les autres s'entraîner."

Elle se lança donc dans les escaliers et courrut jusqu'au terrain de quidditch. Il fallait l'avouer, être dans le corps de Malefoy dans cette situation était une bonne chose. Il avait un sacrée endurance.  
Hermione s'assit dans les gradins et regarda Malefoy se pavaner sur son balai, faisant semblant de savoir parfaitement jouer au quidditch pour pouvoir le jour du match venu jouer certainement comme un pied.

Elle était là, ou plutôt il était là. Ron. Regardant bêtement les autres jouer au quidditch. Et ils étaient là. Tout un groupe de garçon de septième année, toute maison confondue, qui était en train de littéralement mater le corps d'Hermione. La nouvelle réputation de miss-je-sais-tout avait apparemment rapidement fait le tour de l'école.  
C'était décidé, elle allait étriper Ron. Sur cette pensée elle se leva et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son propre corps.

"Tu sais qu'il y une dizaine de mecs qui bavent sur toi en se moment Ron."

Ron releva les yeux et à la grande surprise d'Hermione, elle y vit des larmes. Complètement désarçonnée, elle s'assit et resta silencieuse.  
Ce fut Ron qui rompit le silence pesant.

"Hermione..."

Elle s'attendait à le voir lui faire une sincère et profonde déclaration d'excuse, mais à la place...

"...Il vaut mieux que tu t'en ailles, je ne veux pas que les gens te voient avec Malefoy.

C'en était trop.

"Ronald Weasley, tu es le garçon le plus idiot que j'ai jamais rencontré de toute ma vie."dit-il d'un ton menaçant. "C'est maintenant que tu te préoccupes de ma réputation alors que tu viens de rendre mon prénom synonyme de sale..."

"De quoi tu parles?"l'interrompit Ron.

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

"Et en plus, il me demande de quoi je parle, cet imbécile! Je parle du fait que tu as corroborer la thèse que Malefoy a lancé sur une nuit torride entre nous deux!"

Ron la regarda avec de grands yeux.

"Je...qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire?"

"Tu n'es pas au courant?" demanda Hermione qui commençait à se radoucir.

Ron hocha la tête.

"Non, pas du tout. Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi il y a tout une troupe de septième année qui a les yeux rivés sur moi depuis tout à l'heure. Au départ je pensais que c'était pour regarder le quidditch qu'ils étaient là."

Hermione sourit:

"Oh Ron, je suis désolée. J'ai cru tout ce que Malefoy m'avait dit, comme une idiote."

"Pas grave! Hermione, il vaudrait mieux que tu partes maintenant. Harry nous lance des regards bizarres et Malefoy des regards menaçants."

"Oh oui, je m'en vais. Mais Ron, je voulais juste savoir quelque chose. Pourquoi tu as pleuré?"

Ron pris une mine dépitée.

"C'est Malefoy, il joue comme un pied!"

Hermione explosa de rire en s'éloignant. Les garçons et le quidditch...une véritable histoire d'amour.  
Et alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le château, Hermione songea:

"Tu vas me le payer Malefoy. Tu m'as fait une sacrée réputation, mais ce n'est rien comparé à ce que je te réserve."


	8. La cage aux folles

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long que les autres. Bonne lecture !_

Se maquiller n'était pas une chose facile, surtout quand on ne l'avait jamais fait. D'abord les yeux, avec une formule de "mascarella" (merci aux conseils de lavande et parvati), puis les joues, à rosir légèrement, et enfin un peu de rouge à lèvre. Mais il ne fallait pas en faire trop, il fallait que ça semble naturel.  
Ensuite, il y avait ces satanés collant, tout aussi difficile à enfiler, cette jupe bien trop serrée et ces talons, qui auraient pu apparaître dans la catalogue d'objets de torture de noël dernier.  
Enfin, il s'agissait de se mettre debout et de parvenir à marcher.

Comment les filles faisaient pour supporter ça.

A présent, il suffisait de descendre et de faire son entrée dans la grande salle, de la façon la plus sexy possible. Une promesse était un promesse et... Hermione avait promis de se jurer.

"Ouhou Malefoy! Sexy ce soir!" cria un serdaigle de septième année complètement hilare.

Hermione lui sourit de toutes ses dents, en lui envoyant un baiser avec sa main. Elle descendit les escaliers, en se tordant pratiquement la cheville à chaque marche. Il faut dire que ses chaussures étaient bien trop petites pour les pieds de Malefoy, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé.  
Hermione s'était étonnée elle-même de trouver une telle idée pour se venger de Malefoy. Mais après tout, ça lui semblait désormais naturel. Il l'avait fait passer pour une fille facile, et bien elle ferait la même chose pour lui...et tant pis pour les conséquences. Tout ce qui lui importer, c'était de retrouver son corps le plus vite possible.

Ron fut le premier à la voir comme ça. Sa bouche tomba d'un coup grande ouverte, puis il fit un énorme sourire à Hermione, avant de se retourner vers Malefoy, qui discutait tactiques foireuses, avec un Harry, plus qu'étonné de voir que Ron pouvait avoir de si mauvaises idées pour le Quidditch.

"Oh c'est pas vrai, regardez Malefoy!" s'exclama Dean Thomas,complètement hilare.

Drago se retourna brusquement et resta sans voix sous la force du choc.  
Hermione se tenait à l'entrée en minijupe et avec des talons, minaudant devant tout le monde pour aller s'assoir à la table des serpentards, où tout le monde la regardait comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

"Mais enfin, dragounet! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" lui demanda Pansy, complètement sous le choc.

"Chérie, je me suis mis sur mon 31 pour annoncer la grande nouvelle."

A présent, tout le monde regardait Hermione, qui s'était mis debout sur son siège. Il n'y avait heureusement aucun professeur dans la salle. Puis elle se mit à parler en fixant particulièrement le corps de Ron.

"Très chers élèves de Poudlard, j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer...allez, Pansy chérie, lève-toi!" dit-elle en regardant la serpentard, qui essayait de glisser sous la table pour que personne ne la voit.  
"En effet, Pansy et moi allons nous marier prochainement. Mais avant de m'engager pour toujours, je voulais juste vous dire que les habits que je porte en ce moment sont ma vraie nature. Chaque soir, je m'habille ainsi pour découvrir mon vrai moi."

La salle entière était morte de rire. Drago sortit enfin de ses pensées et fit quelque chose qu'il savait qu'il le regretterait à jamais, mais il devait le faire. Il ne pouvait plus sauver son honneur, mais autant ruiner la réputation de quelqu'un d'autres. Il se leva et s'avança précipitemment vers Hermione puis il se mit debout sur le banc, en poussant Pansy brusquement, respira un grand coup, puis pris Hermione par le col et l'embrassa passionnément, devant les cris de tous les gryffondors. Puis il relacha son corps et s'exclama devant une foule incrédule:

"Moi Ronald Weasley, je suis amoureux de Drago Malefoy."

Ron cru qu'il allait faire une crise cardiaque. Il était tellement sous le choc, qu'il ne parvenait même plus à bouger. Quant à Hermione, elle ne se serait pas attendu à ça. Maintenant Ron allait la detester. Et il avait fallu que son premier baiser soit avec Malefoy dans le corps de Ron. L'agitation était à son comble dans la grande salle, quant Rogue arriva et rugit:

"SILENCE!"

le voix de Rogue avait résonné dans toute la grande salle et les élèves se turent instantanément.  
Drago tenait toujours par le col Hermione, qui avait une tête totalement choquée. Ron, quant à lui, n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux exorbités, il fixait le vide depuis une bonne minute.

Rogue observa la suite puis dit:

"Malefoy et Weasley, suivez-moi...Granger aussi!"

Hermione et Drago rejoignirent Rogue en silence, tandis que Ron ne bougeait toujours pas.

"Pourquoi veut-il que tu viennes, Hermione?" demanda Harry surpris.

Silence.

"Hermione?"

Ron retourna la tête.

"Rogue t'as appelé."

Ron se leva comme un robot et se dirigea vers Rogue, tandis qu'il sortait de la grande salle pour se diriger vers son cachot. La marche se fit dans le silence le plus complet, tandis qu'une grande cohue recommençait dans la grande salle.

Rogue ouvrit violemment la porte et laissa entrer les trois élèves.

"Je vois que vous vous comportez comme des animaux" dit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse. "ça ne m'étonne pas de Granger et Weasley, mais vous Drago, aller embrasser cette...enfin devant tout le monde!"

"Elle a ruinée ma réputation!" s'exclama Drago, outré par l'injustice dont faisait preuve son professeur.

Rogue tapa du poing sur la table.

"Je ne veux rien savoir! C'est intolérable pour l'image des Serpentards!"

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'osait pas regarder Ron, qui devait la détester à présent.

"J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise pour vous."

"Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle professeur?" s'écria Hermione.

"Taisez-vous Miss Granger, je ne vous ai pas donné l'autorisation de parler. Je vais donc commencer par la bonne. J'ai trouvé une nouvelle formule plus puissante qui vous permettra de retrouver vos corps respectifs, même si l'un d'entre vous ne veux pas échanger son corps."

Hermione soupira, soulagée. Mais il restait la mauvaise.

"La mauvaise, c'est qu'elle ne sera prête que dans cinq jours."

"Cinq jours!" s'exclamèrent en choeur Drago et Hermione.

"Oui cinq jours." rétorqua Rogue "et vous feriez mieux de ne pas vous plaindre. Je passe mes soirées à la préparer."

"Comme s'il avait autre chose à faire!" pensa Hermione.

"Bien, maintenant sortez de ma vue et je vous préviens que si je reprends l'un d'entre vous à vous comportez de cette façon ignoble, il se pourrait que je me trompe de formule et que je vous envoie dans les corps d'une grenouille ou d'un hibou!"

Puis Rogue les poussa en-dehors du cachot et referma violemment la porte. Drago se dirigea vers les escaliers après avoir lancé un regard menaçant à Hermione, qui voulait dire "je me vengerai."

Hermione soupira puis se tourna vers Ron:

"Ron, écoute..."

"Hermione, s'il te plaît." la coupa Ron "Pour le moment, je ne veux plus t'adresser la parole."

"Mais..."

"Je t'en prie, tu m'as fait assez de mal. Je pensais que je comptais un peu plus pour toi."

Puis il se retourna et dit d'une voix au bord des larmes:

"Mais je me suis trompé."


	9. Explications et exhibition

_Contente que le dernier chapitre vous ais plu. J'avoue que c'est celui qui m'a fait le plus amuser à écrire._

_Summer91, non je n'ai pas regardé la cache aux folles dimanche soir lol ! ça fait en fait deux mois que j'ai écrit cette fic, mais je la poste au fur et à mesure._

_Bonne lecture !_

Les rayons de soleil émergeaient à peine de la cime des arbres. Ron avait marché toute la nuit dans le parc de Poudlard, à la recherche d'un peu de calme.  
Il regrettait amèrement ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Mais lui en vouloir pourquoi exactement?

Après tout, c'était Malefoy encore une fois qui avait tout déclancher. Il aurait juste aimé qu'elle le mette au courant de son plan de travestissement.  
Après tout, il était son meilleur ami. Enfin, il pensait que c'était le cas. Bien sûr, Hermione était plus proche d'Harry, mais elle n'avait jamais regardé le survivant comme elle avait un jour regardé Ron. Un jour où il était devenu gardien officiel de l'équipe de quidditch. Elle l'avait félicité, les yeux flamboyants de joie et lui avait déposé un léger baiser sur la joue, juste au coin des lèvres.  
Ron n'avait pas pu l'oublier, même s'il savait que ce n'était qu'un baiser d'amitié. Mais ce souvenir était spécial, et il resterai unique pour toujours.

Aimait-il Hermione? Il ne s'était jamais posé la question. Il ne se la posait toujours pas. Ils étaient juste Hermione et Ron, deux amis qui se disputaient.

"Hermione?"

Ron se retourna, c'était Harry qui s'avançait vers lui.

"Tu as passé la nuit dehors?"

"J'avais besoin de réfléchir." répondit Ron, en tournant son regard vers le lac.

Harry lui prit la main.

"Ecoute Hermione, je pense que Ron ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait hier, quand, enfin, quand il a embrassé Malefoy. D'ailleurs, Seamus m'a dit qu'il avait vu Ron tenté de rentrer dans la salle commune des serpentards avant de dire "j'avais oublié que j'étais dans le corps de ce débile". Tu vois, il a simplement dû respirer une mauvais potion dans le cachot de Rogue."

Ron sourit. Harry était plutôt proche de la réalité sur ce coup là. Il avait tellement envie de lui dire la vérité sur la situation, mais il ne pouvait. Il voulait avant tout retrouver son corps.

"Retournons au château." dit Ron en avançant "Merci Harry."

"ça sert à ça les amis."

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le château et à mi-chemin, Harry lui dit:

"J'ai remarqué une autre chose bizarre. En venant te rejoindre, j'ai vu Malefoy dans un couloir et il pleurait."

Ron sentit son coeur se fendre en mille morceaux. Hermione pleurait, et c'était par sa faute...

Drago était fou de rage lorsqu'il retourna dans le dortoir des Gryffondors. Embrasser Granger n'avait pas été une partie de plaisir, mais il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix. Maintenant il voulait se venger de la pire façon possible. Mais que faire?

"Salut Ron. Toujours amoureux de Malefoy?" pouffa Seamus Finnigan en entrant dans le dortoir.

Dean Thomas lui frappa l'épaule et dit:

"Ne t'en fais pas Ron, tu restes toujours notre pote. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir révéler ton homosexualité. Bon on pensait juste que tu étais amoureux d'Hermione depuis le temps que vous vous tournez autour, mais on a dû se tromper."

Drago sourit. Il avait trouvé.

"Les gars, je ne suis pas gay d'accord! J'ai respiré les vapeurs d'une potion en nettoyant le cachot de Rogue hier soir et ça m'a chamboulé la tête."

Après tout, il ne mentait pas, sauf que ça lui avait plutôt chamboulé le corps.

"Tu es sûr de toi Ron? parce que n'oublie pas, on t'accepte tel que tu es." répéta Dean d'un air compatissant.

Drago s'approcha et le fixa:

"J'en suis sûr à cent pou cent!"

Sur ce il se mit en pyjama et s'allongea dans son lit.  
Cette sang de bourbe de Granger était donc amoureuse de Weasley. Et bien il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller draguer le plus de filles possibles. Bon le physique de Weasley n'était pas super mais avec sa tchatch malefoyenne, il pourrait arriver à quelque chose. Et ainsi briser le coeur des deux tourtereaux tout ne prenant du bon temps...

Dans un couloir désert, Hermione s'était à présent un peu calmée. Elle avait séché ses larmes, et s'était accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre pour admirer le lever de solei. C'était un spectacle absolument somptueux. L'astre solaire rayonnait de toute sa splendeur et réchauffait le coeur d'Hermione.  
Un sensation de chaleur, c'est exactement ce qui définissait les sentiments de la jeune fille en ce moment. Mais ce n'était pas du réconfort, mais plutôt de la colère qui l'habitait. Comment Ronald Weasley osait lui faire l'accuser d'avoir fait quelque chose contre lui, alors qu'elle était la seule à tenter de rendre la vie impossible à Malefoy?  
Et pendant ce temps-là, monsieur prenait du bon temps à profiter de son corps de fille. Elle en était sûre, il avait dû sauter sur l'occasion pour la voir nue. Les garçons de 17 et leurs hormones étaient une vraie calamité.

Alors qu'elle ruminait ces pensées, une main froide se posa sur son épaule. Hermione se retourna en sursautant.

"Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur." dit Ron en rougissant.

Hermione le toisa du regard puis lança:

"Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?"

Ron lui adressa un regard étonné. C'était plutôt à elle de se sentir gênée après ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

"Comment ce que je te veux? Je viens te voir parce qu'Harry m'a dit que tu pleurais."

"Oh, et alors comme ça tu te sens coupable maintenant après m'avoir accaplé de tous les maux de la Terre!" réplique Hermione en haussant le ton.

Ron ne comprendrait décidément rien aux filles.Hermione pleurait il y a peine un quart d'heure et à présent elle lui criait dessus comme sur du poisson pourri.

"Je vais te dire quelque chose Ronald Weasley." dit Hermione en se rapprochant dangereusement de son ami. "C'est Malefoy qui t'a humilié, pas moi. Et je te signale au passage que j'ai tout de même dû subir ses baisers."

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que c'était tout de même son corps qui l'avait embrassé, mais Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps.

"Deuxièmement, c'est moi qui me décarcasse pour rendre la vie impossible à Malefoy, afin que le changement de corps s'accélère. Et pendant ce temps qu'est-ce que monsieur? Il s'amuse à mater mon corps et à me faire passer pour une fille facile aux yeux de tout le monde."

"QUOI?" s'écria Ron, qui assimilait peu à peu toutes les informations.

"Parfaitement!" s'exclama Hermione en croisant les bras, le visage rouge de colère.

Après un moment de silence, Ron explosa:

"Comment ça j'ai maté ton corps?"

C'était apparemment tout ce qu'il avait retenu du monologue d'Hermione.

"Je n'ai rien regardé du tout. Et pour ta gouverne, je te signale que je suis en train de supporter TES douleurs de règles. Alors baisse un peu le ton. Quant à ton corps, je ne vois pas trop ce qu'il y a à regarder. Mais si tu n'es pas contente, tiens..."

Sur ce, il ota son pule et se retrouva torse nu devant une Hermione médusée.

"Comment oses-tu?" hurla Hermione "Tu n'as même pas mis de soutien gorge!"

"Tais-toi!" dit Ron, en ne regardant surtout pas vers sa nouvelle poitrine et en se rabhillant.

"Quoi?"

Ron rougit:

"Il y a un premier année qui vient de nous voir"...


	10. L'écho des ragots

_Waow, franchement merci beaucoup pour vos commentaires. Je ne pensais pas que ça vous ferait autant rire ! J'aimerais bien me lancer vraiment dans l'écriture, mais honnêtement je n'ai pas du tout d'idée pour créer une histoire, et je pense que je dois encore travailler sur mon style. Mais merci en tout cas pour vos encouragements…_

La nouvelle, selon laquelle Hermione Granger avait montré sa poitrine à Drago au milieu d'un couloir désert alors que le soleil venait de se lever, avait déjà fait le tour de l'école en moins de temps qu'il ne fallait pour dire bièreaubeurre. Comment la nouvelle s'était-elle si vite propagée dans une école où des centaines d'élèves se côtoyaient? Il était difficile d'y répondre mais le fait est qu'à 8 heures du matin, toutes les conversations du petit déjeuner ne tournaient qu'autour de ce sujet.

"Il paraît qu'ils ont passé la nuit ensemble!" déclara Bobby Hotchkin, un serdaigle de cinquième année.

"ça ne m'étonne pas, vu le nouvelle réputation d'Hermione Granger." répliqua sa voisine.

"Attendez, voilà Elias!" s'exclama une des serdaigles.

Immédiatement tout le monde se précipita sur le petit Elias Crow, qui venait de rentrer dans la salle. Eias,qui avait été l'unique témoin de la scène était devenu une célébrité en environ 52 minutes. Chaque élève de la grande salle connaissait à présent son nom, alors que la veille il était un illustre inconnu se mêlant aux élèves de sa maison, Pouffsouffle.

"Raconte-nous tout Elias!" lança excitée une Gryffondor de quatrième année.

Le petit Elias, encore sous le choc de sa notoriété soudaine rougit fortement, avant de dire d'une minuscule voix:

"C'était horrible, elle a enlevé son pull en criant sur Drago Malefoy qu'elle n'avait jamais mat..euh...enfin regardé son corps."

L'auditoire émis de bruyantes exclamations, bien que cela faisait la dixième fois qu'ils entendaient l'histoire.

"Et dire qu'hier Malefoy nous déclarait qu'il aimait s'habiller en fille, que Ronald Weasley a avoué à tout le monde qu'il était amoureux de Drago et que maintenant on apprend que la réputation d'Hermione Granger est vraie...je crois que ça pulvérise toutes les histoires de Sorcière magasine!" dit Susan Bones,avant de s'évanouir devant tant d'émotion.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?" demanda le porfesseur Mac Gonagal d'une voix sévère.

Immédiatement tous les élèves se dispersèrent, laissant Elias Crow tremblotant devant son professeur.

"Mr Crow, pouvez-vous m'expliquer d'où vient cette agitation soudaine au petit-déjeuner?"

Paralysé par la peur, le jeune Elias prononça quelques bégaiements avant de virer rouge tomate et de partir en courant à sa place. Mc Gonagal leva les yeux au ciel et partit s'installer à sa place.  
C'est à ce moment-là que les murmures repartirent de plus belle. Ron Weasley venait de débarquer dans la grande salle, tenant par la taille Lavande Brown son ex-petite-amie...

"Je te dis que je ne les ai pas regardé!" hurla Ron pour la cinquième fois en courant après Hermione dans les couloirs.

Il parvint enfin à la rattraper juste avant qu'elle ne rentre dans la grande salle et l'attrapa par le bras:

"Hermione, crois-moi je t'en prie." supplia-t'il.

Hermione était au bord des larmes.

"Ron, comment pourrais-je te pardonner alors que tu as osé de déshabiller devant moi et qu'un première année nous a vu. Ce n'est même plus pour ma réputation que je m'inquiète, c'est pour le futur de notre amitié."

Ron la relacha sous le choc:

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" murmura-t'il.

Hermione renifla faiblement, puis dit:

"Un ami ne fait pas ça. Mon meilleur mai ne devrait pas me faire ça. Il ne devrait pas chercher à me mettre dans une situation embarrassante .Surtout quand pour moi il représente plus que..."

Elle s'arrêta.

"Plus que quoi Hermione? Plus que quoi?" demanda Ron, en lui lançant un regard plein d'espoir où les larmes perçaient.

"Plus que..."

"Vous sortez vraiment ensemble?" hurla Parvati Patil, en coupant Hermione.  
Elle venait de sortir de la grande salle.

Son exclamation rameuta toute la troupe des joyeux fans de ragots.

"Vous voyez, je disais la vérité!" s'exclama Elias Crow, qui s'était ragaillardi.

"De quoi vous parlez?" lança Ron énervé par cette interruption.

"Je vous ai vu dans les couloirs tout à l'heure!" articula Elias, qui se faisait à présent piétiner par tous les gens qui voulaient assister à la scène.

"Comment vous pouvez croire un gamin de 11 ans!" s'exclama Ron.

"Mais vous êtes très proches tous les deux!"hurla Romilda Vane, à moitié hystérique.

"Normal, c'est ma meilleure amie! Allez viens Hermione!"

"Ron, non..."s'exclama Hermione, en portant ses mains devant la bouche.

"Ron? Hermione?" tout le monde se regardait surpris.

Mais avant que quiconque ait pu réagir, Hermione s'exclama:

"Oubliettes!"

"Qu'est-ce que...? qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda Ron abasourdi, tandis que tous les élèves se demandaient qui ils étaient.

"Viens vite!" dis Hermione en entraînant Ron dans les couloirs.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Ron pesta:

"Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il se passe!"

"Idiot! Tu as dit à tout le monde qui nous étions! On a risqué de ne pas retrouver nos corps!"

"Hermione, tu es complètement folle!" hurla Ron, en agripant Hermione dans un couloir. "Enlever la mémoire de tout le monde. Rogue va nous massacrer!"

"Triple imbécile, si tu n'avais pas dit à tout le monde qui nous étions, on n'aurait pas atterri dans cette situation!" répliqua Hermione.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autres, que je les laisse croire que tu avais une aventure avec Malefoy?" s'exclama Ron, rouge de rage.

"Et bien ça aurait peut-être été mieux que de laisser croire à tout le monde que tu t'étais remis avec Lavande Brown!"

"Quoi? Mais de quoi tu parles encore?"

"Tu l'as très bien vu devant la grande salle. Malefoy, qui embrassait Lavande. Et ça ne t'a pas dérangé plus que ça, parce que tu te dis que tu pourras toujours te remettre avec elle après!"

Hermione avait à présent les larmes aux yeux.

"Moi je ne peux m'approcher d'aucun garçon, mais toi tu vas fricoter avec toutes les pimbêches que tu trouves! Tu pourrais presque remercier Malfoy pour ce qu'il fait pour toi en ce moment!"

Ron attrapa Hermione par les épaules:

"Ecoute Hermione, je n'ai absolument pas vu Malefoy avec Lavande, et même si c'était le cas, je m'en ficherais bien parce que je ne l'aime plus, d'ailleurs je ne l'ai jamais aimé. Pourquoi tu ne comprends rien Hermione?" dit-il d'un air suppliant.

Hermione le regarda un long moment puis demanda d'une petite voix:

"Comprendre quoi?"

"Granger, Weasley, suivez moi tout de suite. Je crois que vous êtes concernés par la perte de mémoire d'une centaine d'élèves."  
les coupa Rogue, en leur lançant un air malveillant.


	11. Quand tout dégénère

_Suite avec un long chapitre…_

Hermione et Ron suivirent Rogue en silence le long des couloirs sombres de l'école.

"Entrez!" dit brusquement Rogue en les poussant dans une salle déserte.

Hermione sembla hésiter puis entra à contre coeur, quand Ron lui fit un léger signe d'encouragement.

"Assis!" aboya Rogue en faisant apparaître deux chaises en bois.

Il regarda les deux Gryffondors d'un air mauvais pendant deux bonnes minutes, qui semblèrent durer une éternité.

"Etes-vous au courant que je devrai vous renvoyer sur le champ sans en faire part au directeur."

"Mais profes..."

"Silence Granger! Vous avez franchis une ligne inacceptable. Je ne sais même pas si ces élèves retrouveront la mémoire avec un sort si mal lancé."

Hermione sentit des larmes coulaient sur sa joue, tandis que Ron restait inflexible.  
D'un coup, Rogue s'abattit sur Hermione.

"Je vais vous faire renvoyer Granger, m'assurer que vous ne trouverez nul part du travail dans le monde des sorciers. Vous retournerez dans votre monde de sang-de b..."

"Fermez-la!" hurla Ron en se levant, menaçant Rogue de sa baguette.

"Vous avez encore une chance de vous en sortir Weasley, alors vous feriez mieux de..."

"Je vous ai dit de la fermer!" répéta Ron, en se montrant plus menaçant. "C'est vous qui nous avez mis dans cette galère. Vous êtes censés être un spécialiste des potions et vous n'êtes même pas capables de nous faire retrouver nos corps. Vous êtes pitoyables et si Hermione n'avait pas été là, on n'aurait certainement fini pour l'éternité dans ces corps-là."

"Comment osez-vous me parler sur ce ton!" répliqua Rogue, rouge de rage en sortant à son tour sa baguette.

Hermione était pétrifiée. Elle regardait successivement Ron puis son professeur, se tenant à un mètre l'un de l'autre. Il était étrange de voir son propre visage exprimer une telle détermination. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait aimer Ron.

"Expelliar..." s'exclama Rogue.

"Non!" hurla Hermione en se jetant sur son professeur du haut des 1m85 de Malefoy.

"Oubliettes!" s'écria Ron sans réfléchir.

Il prit Hermione par le bras puis l'entraîna vers les couloirs, comme celle-ci l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt.  
Puis ils s'arrêtèrent hors d'haleine.

"Ron, tu es fou!" pleura Hermione tout en souriant.

"Jamais je ne l'aurai laisser te traîter comme ça!" dit Ron en caressant la joue d'Hermione.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Ron éclata de rire.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" dit Hermione, vexée.

"Désolé, hihi, c'est juste que je ne peux pas faire une déclaration d'amour à Malefoy."

Puis soudain il s'arrêta de rire, réalisant ce qu'il avait dit.

"Une quoi?" murmura Hermione.

"Excusez-moi jeunes gens, pourriez-vous m'indiquer où sont les toilettes et dans le même temps me dire qui je suis?"les coupa Rogue en s'avançant vers eux.

Hermione regarda alors Rogue puis Ron, et elle prit sa tête entre les mains.

"Non,non,non, c'est un vrai cauchemar, ce n'est pas possible!" dit-elle de façon inaudible.

"Pardon, jeune homme, mais je n'entends pas ce que vous dites." déclara Rogue, tout en se recoiffant "Mon Deu, que mes cheveux peuvent être sales."

"ça c'est bien vrai!" répliqua Ron, en prenant Hermione par la main pour l'éloigner.

"Ron, qu'est-ce que tu fais? On ne peut pas laisser Rogue comme ça."

Ron sourit, puis continua de marcher.

"Ron!" l'interpella Hermione "Ne fais pas l'idiot! On a déjà d'assez gros ennuis comme ça!"

Le jeune homme stoppa puis se retourna.

"Ma petit Hermione, si tu pouvais me faire confiance deux minutes dans ta vie, je t'assure que ça te serait très bénéfique."

Hermione le regarda d'un air soupçonneux en se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien manigancer, puis elle décida de le suivre, après que Rogue lui eut demandé quelle était la marque de son shampoing.

Arrivés dans le grand hall, les deux amis se regardèrent bouche-bée.

"Ne me dis pas que..." supplia Hermione.

"Si, je crois bien que..."

"Bonjour, vous êtes nouveaux? Vous voulez jouer avec nous à la balle?" leur demanda un vieillard à la longue barbe blanche.

"Professeur Dumbledore..."parvint à articuler Ron, tandis que le vieil homme rejoignait Harry et le professeur McGonagal pour une partie de balle aux prisonniers.

En moins de dix minutes, Ron et Hermione avait atteint la bibliothèque et la jeune fille était déjà plongée dans un livre sur les effets des transformations physiques.

"Ron j'ai trouvé!" lança Hermione.

Ron sursauta en lâchant le livre qu'il tenait, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Hermione.

"Quoi?" dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

"Voilà, selon Barton Isonedure, lorsqu'il y a échange de corps, il y addition des pouvoirs."

"Tu veux dire que tu possèdes tes pouvoirs plus ceux de Malefoy?"

"Plus ceux de Rogue." ajouta Hermione. "Le livre explique que les pouvoirs du concepteur de la potion s'ajoute aussi. Ce qui fait que mon sort "Oubliettes" a été multiplié par un grand nombre et qu'il a touché tout le monde dans le château."

"Mais il ne m'a pas atteint." fit remarquer Ron.

Hermione feuilleta quelques feuilles, puis s'exclama:

"C'est parce que je te tenais. Il y avait un contact physique entre nous, donc tu as été protégé."

"Chouette!" dit Ron sans joie en s'adossant à sa chaise.

Hermione se replongea dans sa lecture pour trouver comment rétablir la situation. Se sentant observée, elle leva la tête. Ron lui souriait.

"Quoi?" demanda-t'elle en fronçant les sourcils.

"Rien, c'est juste amusant de voir Malefoy concentré sur un livre." répondit Ron en se rapprochant.  
"Mais tu sais ce qui est le plus étrange?"

"Mis à part que c'est mon propre corps qui est en train de me parler, je ne vois pas."

Ron laissa échapper un rire.

"Non ma petite Hermione. Ce qui est étrange, c'est que même si tu es dans le corps de Malefoy, c'est toi que je vois quand je te regarde...quand je regarde à travers tes yeux."

"C'est vraiment très poétique ce que tu dis Weasley!"

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent. Accoudé à une étagère, Malefoy les regardait d'un air méprisant.

"Et oui, moi aussi j'ai toujours ma mémoire."

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut bien nous faire!" rétorqua Ron.

Drago se redressa puis s'approcha.

"Ce que ça peut bien te faire Weasley, c'est que moi je sais qui a rendu tous les occupants du château amnésiques et que lorsque tous ces braves gens auront retrouvé la mémoire, devine qui se fera une joie de tout raconter?"

Ron émit un rire moqueur:

"Certainement une sale fouine comme toi, Malefoy!"

Le visage de Drago prit une teinte rouge:

"Devine qui seront les deux idiots à se faire renvoyer pour avoir utiliser un sort aux conséquences graves,crétin!"

Hermione sursauta, puis regarda Malefoy comme si elle venait de se rendre compte de sa présence:

"Non, tu ne diras rien!"

Drago éclata de rire et dit:

"Ah oui et qui pourra m'en empêcher?"

Hermione lança un regard suppliant à Ron, qui ne su quoi répondre. Puis après quelques minutes de réflexion, le Gryffondor se leva et se plaça devant Malefoy.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux en échange?"

Drago semble surpris de cette question, mais ne laissa rien paraître:

"Il n'y a pas d'échange possible, sauf si..."

"Sauf si quoi?"s'exclama Hermione en bondissant de sa chaise, la peur d'être renvoyée faisant trembler tout son corps.

Drago la jaugea du regard et dit:

"Sauf si...on reste encore trois jours dans ces corps-là."

Ron explosa de rire:

"Non mais t'es complètement idiot ou quoi? Je te signale que Rogue nous a dit que la potion ne serait prête que dans quatre jours!"

"Je ne suis pas stupide Weasley! Rogue m'a dit ce matin que la potion était finalement prête et qu'il comptait vous le dire au petit-déjeuner. Alors une fois qu'il aura retrouvé sa mémoire, il vous le dira. Mais moi, je ne veux pas que vous buviez cette potion, faites-la tomber ou faites semblants de ne pas la boire!"

Ron leva les yeux au ciel:

"Ce garçon est fou. Et si on la boit ta stupide potion."

"Et bien, Rogue s'assurera pour que vous soyez renvoyés, et il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça ne soit pas le cas, même si vous êtes les chouchous de Dumbledore." répliqua Drago.

Hermione s'avança, semblant ragaillardie:

"Et pourquoi tu veux rester dans le corps de Ron d'abord?"

"ça ce sont mes affaires Granger!"

"Tu sais très bien que je peux continuer à te rendre la vie impossible! Je te rappelle que je suis dans ton corps!" déclara Hermione.

"Oh et tu crois que ça me fait peur? Vraiment, me faire passer pour un travesti c'était ridicule, je me sortirai très facilement de cette situation."

Un silence s'installa dans la vieille bibliothèque de Poudlard, puis Ron se plaça entre Hermione et Drago:

"On ne fera rien."

"C'est bien dommage Weasley, parce que si tu ne veux pas que le sort que vous avez jeté devienne irréversible, tu auras besoin de moi!"

"Comment ça?"

"Et bi..."

"Ron, il a raison!" le coupa Hermione "Selon ce livre, il faut rendre la mémoire à tout le monde très rapidement, parce que le sort lancé lors d'un changement de corps peut devenir irréversible, et on a malheureusement besoin du pouvoir de Malefoy en plus des nôtres pour y arriver."


	12. Quand tout rentre PRESQUE en ordre

_On se rapproche bientôt de la fin. Et nos héros s'enfoncent encore plus dans les problèmes…_

_Vig05 : ne t'inquiète pas, Drago sait exactement ce qu'il fait…_

_Summer91 : franchement ça me fait super plaisir que tu penses que mon histoire soit proche du monde hp !_

_Archangel :Drago est encore plus salaud que tu ne le crois…_

_Ladyalienor : je t'avoue que j'étais très fière de moi quand j'ai trouvé le titre de la fic lol !_

_Hermioneweasley : merci beaucoup, et j'essayerai de passer sur ta fic._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

"D'accord" finit par lâcher Ron, alors que cela faisait dix minutes que lui, Hermione et Drago marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard vers la Grande salle.

Ces deux compagnons de marche s'arrêtèrent.

"D'accord quoi, Weasley?"

"Je suis d'accord pour qu'on ne dise rien à Rogue et qu'on rende la mémoire à tout le monde."

Drago le regarda d'un air ahuri et Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en s'exclamant:

"Mais enfin Ron, ça fait un quart d'heure qu'on s'est décidé pour cette solution, et ce n'est que maintenant que tu réagis!"

Ron s'arrêta et lui lança un regard mauvais, tandis que Malefoy semblait satisfait de la situation.

"Je n'ai jamais donné mon avis dans cette histoire, je te signale! C'est vous deux qui avaient décidé de tout, et avec la petit voix que j'ai maintenant, je n'étais pas prête...je veux dire prêt de me faire entendre!" cria Ron en éclatant en sanglots.

Hermione resta interdite.

"Ce...ce n'est rien" renifla Ron "C'est juste qu'en ce moment j'ai mes hormones qui font un peu n'importe quoi. Parvati et Lavande m'ont expliqué que ça arrivait pendant les règles."

Après un silence de dix secondes, Drago explosa de rire. Hermione, pour sa part ne réagissait pas.  
Ron sécha ses larmes et retrouva son caractère masculin et têtu. Il s'approcha du Serpentard et lui administra une grosse claque.

"Et sache que ce n'est rien comparé au mal de ventre que j'ai en ce moment!"

Sur ces paroles, Ron continua sa marche, laissant derrière lui Malefoy, qui se frottait la joue, et Hermione, qui semblait un peu humiliée, mais en même temps amusée.

Hermione se décida finalement à suivre Ron, essayant de réprimer un sourire lorsque celui-ci renifla bruyamment, puis adopta d'un coup une démarche masculine.  
Drago suivait également, se souvenant amèrement de la claque que lui avait déjà administré Hermione Granger lors de leur troisième année.

"On y est!" dit Ron, en essayant de prendre une voix grave.

Hermione s'approcha, puis s'exclama:

"J'espère qu'ils sont tous dans la grande salle, parce que sinon on est fichu!"

"Bon allons-y!" dit Malefoy d'une voix autoritaire en poussant les deux Gryffondors. "Vous avez intérêt à être prêts!"

Hermione et Ron se mirent en position à l'entrée de la grande salle, puis d'une même voix les trois jeunes gens s'exclamèrent:

"Mémoria!"

Un énorme éclat lumineux s'échappa de leurs baguettes et dans un bruit terrifiant inonda la grande salle d'une lumière aveuglante. Des cris se firent entendre. Hermione, terrifiée, s'accrocha à Malefoy, ne se souvenant plus que c'était seulement le corps de Ron. Au bout de quelques secondes, la lumière s'évanouit, les laissant sans souffle.  
La moitié des habitants de la Grande Salle avait disparu, mais il y régnait une activité on ne peut plus normal.

"Il faut qu'on se sépare!" s'exclama Hermione, en poussant Drago et Ron "Tout le monde vient de reprendre l'activité qu'il avait quelques minutes avant qu'on ne lance le sort d'"Oubliettes". Vite!

Les trois jeunes gens se séparèrent instantanément, mais ils furent immédiatement rattrappé par Rogue. Hermione crut qu'elle allait faire une crise cardiaque. Elle allait se faire renvoyée.

"Malefoy, Weasley et Granger, suivez moi."

Ron ne respirait plus. Rogue devait certainement se souvenir de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils pénétrèrent silencieux dans le vieux cachot.

"La potion est prête."

"Pa...par...pardon?" bégaya Hermione, sous le coup de l'émotion.

"J'ai dit Miss Granger que la potion était prête plus tôt que prévu."

Hermione regarda Ron d'un air soulagé. Rogue leur mit sous le nez trois gobelets, d'où s'échappait une odeur nauséabonde.  
Alors que Ron portait le verre à ses lèvres, Hermione lui lança un regard insistant, tandis que Malefoy avait son regard menaçant habituel.  
Avec ses lèvres, Hermione mima les mots:

"Ne bois pas."

Ron fronça les sourcils, puis se rappela soudain du pacte avec Malefoy. Rogue les regardaient tous les trois d'un air soupçonneux.

"Qu'est-ce que vous attendez, Weasley! Buvez maintenant! C'est un ordre."

Alors, sentant toute la pression sur ses épaules, Ron fit semblant de s'évanouir, lâchant son verre au passage. Hermione lâcha à son tour son verre, qui se brisa par terre, pendant que Rogue ne regardait pas.

"Espèce d'imbécile! Weasley, cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor. J'ai passé la nuit à faire cette potion! Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à recommencer!"

Il se tourna alors vers Hermione.

"Cinquante points en moins pour vous aussi, Granger!"

Drago semblait satisfait de son plan. Les deux Gryffondors lui avaient obéit, il allait pouvoir découvrir plus de choses sur Harry Potter en quelques jours qu'en cinq ans.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient tous les trois retrouvés en-dehors du cachot, où l'on entendait encore Rogue fulminer de rage.

"Content de toi, Malefoy?" s'exclama Ron.

Drago sourit largement:

"En effet, Weasley."

"Bien, alors maintenant, fiche nous la paix pendant les trois jours qui viennent."

Ron prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

"On se revoit demain Granger."

Hermione se retourna, tandis que de rage, Ron avait pointé sa baguette vers Malefoy.

"Sur le terrain de Quidditch" s'exclama Drago, avant de s'en aller en émettant un rire maléfique.

Hermione se tourna vers Ron, l'air terrorisé.

"Le match Gryffondor contre Serpentard, j'avais totalement oublié." Murmura - t'elle, blanche comme un linge.


	13. Stress, quand tu nous tiens

_Alors, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre…et oui il faut une fin à tout, et quand j'avais écrit la fic, j'avais senti que j'avais le tour des situations incongrues et qu'il était temps que ça se finisse…en bien…ou en mal…_

Hermione ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté le lendemain matin. Elle avait passé l'après-midi à se demander pourquoi Malefoy avait voulu prolonger le processus d'échanges de corps. Mais cette pensée avait rapidement été remplacée par celle plus difficile du futur match de quidditch.  
La jeune fille n'était absolument pas prête à endosser le rôle de Malefoy pour le quidditch. ça l'étonnait même que le Serpentard la laisse jouer à sa place.  
Mais le plus important à présent était de réussir à sortir de son lit sans tomber à cause de ses jambes tremblantes.

"Drago, tu es réveillé?"

"Hummm! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Goyle?"

Goyle s'avança vers le lit d'Hermione.

"Et bien, le match commence dans un quart d'heure, donc je me disais qu'il fallait peut-être que tu ailles sur le terrain."

Hermione se redressa d'un coup.

"Quoi! Mais triple idiot, tu n'aurais pas pu me réveiller avant!" hurla-t'elle.

"Je...je suis désolé Drago, j'avais pe...pe...peur de te déranger." bégaya Goyle.

"Oh ma parole, c'est quand même pas possible d'être aussi stupide!" continua Hermione, en commençant à se préparer.

Elle était tout de même satisfaite de pouvoir se venger de Goyle pour toutes les fois où il avait maltraité les Gryffondors.

Prête en cinq minutes, elle dégringola les escaliers et courut à toute vitesse vers les vestiaires de quiddicth où l'attendait toute l'équipe des Serpentards, composée uniquement de garçons. Tous semblaient attendre le discours de Malefoy.

"Oh non, Malefoy est capitaine, je vais devoir faire un discours." pensa Hermione en enfilant sa robe de match.

Elle se retourna vers l'équipe de monstres patibulaires.

"Euh...bon ben on fait comme d'habitude."

"Je croyais que tu devais nous parler d'une nouvelle technique?" dit Julian Hook, un élève de quatrième année, qui faisait à peu près deux têtes de plus que Malefoy.

Hermione réfléchit un instant, puis sourit:

"Oui la nouvelle technique...tous sur Weasley, compris. Vous laissez tous les autres joueurs tranquilles, mais tous sur Weasley."

"Pourquoi juste lui?"

Hermione hésita.

"Je suis capitaine, c'est moi qui décide ici, alors vous suivez mes consignes, un point c'est tout."

Sur ces bonnes paroles, elle se dirigea vers le terrain, en tentant de dissimuler ses tremblements incontrôlables par des étirements.

Cependant, elle n'était pas la seule à trembler. Dans les tribunes des rouge et or, Ron était même en train de faire une prière. Il avait tellement peur pour Hermione, qu'il se fichait bien de ce que le score du match pouvait donner. Et c'était bien la première fois.

"Je dois vraiment beaucoup tenir à elle." se dit-il, tout en repensant aux moments très proches qu'ils avaient partagés ces derniers temps.

"Hermione? Première assise dans les gradins?" rigola Seamus Finnigan."Tu viens voir ton chéri et ton nouvel amant?"

Ron lui lança un regard noir. Est-ce que tout le monde s'était rendu compte avant lui, qu'Hermione et lui était peut-être plus que des amis?

Dans les vestiaires des Gryffondors, l'ambiance était toute autre. Très décontractée pour une fois. L'équipe était pratiquement assurée de gagner pour la cinquième année de suite.

"Bon, pas de commentaire, je crois qu'on va faire comme d'habitude!" déclara Harry, qui n'avait jamais été aussi détendu avant un match.

Drago se leva alors, un sourire aux lèvres.

"Harry, je me disais que comme on est assuré de gagner, ça serait peut-être sympa de s'amuser un peu."

Harry le regarda bizarrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Ron?"

"Et bien, on pourrait s'amuser avec Malefoy. Après tout, c'est le seul qu'on a vraiment à craindre chez les serpentards, donc on n'a qu'à envoyer tous les Cognards sur lui." dit Drago.

Il y eut un léger silence, puis Ginny s'exclama:

"C'est vrai que ça peut être drôle. Et puis on a 400 points d'avance sur la deuxième équipe du classement. On peut bien se le permettre."

"Ecoutez, je ne sais pas, ça ne serait pas très fair play." dit Harry, en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

"C'est pas vrai, St-Potter toujours fidèle à sa réputation!" pensa Drago.

Mais il se contenta de dire:

"Allez Harry. Malefoy n'est jamais tendre avec nous, et puis ce n'est pas comme si on lui faisait un coup bas. ça serait juste marrant de le voir avec une bosse plus grosse qu'un oeuf sur la tête!"

L'équipe éclata de rire.

"Très bien, alors amusons-nous!" concéda Harry.

Sur ces bonnes paroles, ils se dirigèrent vers le terrain, où Drago aperçut avec joie Hermione qui se tenait cramponner à son balai.

"Oh oui, ça va être tellement drôle de te faire tomber sale sang-de-bourbe. Potter et Weasley ne s'en remettront jamais et le seigneur des ténèbres sera enfin fier de moi." pensa Drago, en souriant d'un air maléfique.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à sourire comme ça Ron?" demanda Ginny.

Drago se retourna vers elle.

"Rien, juste le sentiment que ce sera un très beau match."


	14. Et si Dumbledore avait raison

_Voilà voilà c'est déjà la fin…heureuse ou pas…à vous de le découvrir. C'était super sympa en tout cas de poster sur un site vraiment très bien fait._

_J'espère que vous me laisserez pleins de reviews (mauvaises ou non pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de la fin et de la fic dans sa globalité)._

_Bisous à tous et bonne lecture !_

L'ambiance était à son comble lorsque Drago atteint le terrain. Les Gryffondors étaient certains de remporter la Coupe des quatre maisons, et les supporters chantaient déjà leur victoire dans les gradins.

Mme Bibine demanda aux deux équipes de s'approcher et aux capitaines de se serrer la main. Harry prit la main tremblante d'Hermione et la serra vigoureusement.

« Stressé Malefoy ? » demanda-t'il un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione lui lança un regarda désespéré en pensant :

« Si seulement tu pouvais être doué en occlumencie, Harry. »

Cinq secondes après, Mme Bibine avait sifflé le début du match. Tous les joueurs s'envolèrent immédiatement. Tous à l'exception d'Hermione, qui pâle comme un linge ne bougeait pas du sol.

« Vous allez bien Mr Malefoy ? » demanda Mme Bibine.

« Quoi ? Euh oui très bien. »

Mme Bibine regarda Hermione d'un air bizarre, puis leva les yeux en direction des autres joueurs.

« Le match a commencé Mr Malefoy. »

« Oui, bien, merci je me concentrais c'est tout. »

Vidant son esprit de toute pensée négative concernant une chute de son balai, Hermione poussa brièvement le sol de son pied et s'envola, en se cramponnant au maximum à son balai. Bientôt les rires et les moqueries fusèrent dans tout le stade, à l'exception des Serpentards qui se demandaient bien ce que pouvait fabriquer leur capitaine.  
Hermione n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de sa vie. Elle n'était pourtant qu'à un mètre du sol.

« Peur de l'altitude Malefoy ? » hurla Drago à l'autre bout du terrain, déclenchant l'hilarité de l'équipe des Gryffondors, qui voyait le capitaine des Serpentards se ridiculiser devant tout le monde.

Hermione jeta alors un coup d'œil vers les tribunes des Gryffondors, où Ron lui fit un signe d'encouragement. Alors elle s'éleva à la hauteur des autres joueurs, en s'assurant de garder ses yeux fixés juste devant elle.

« Ne regarde surtout pas en bas, Hermione ! » se dit-elle.

Et alors qu'elle continuait à fixer l'horizon, elle ne vit pas arriver le cognard lancé à pleine vitesse par Malefoy. Sous le coup, Hermione émit un hoquet de surprise avant de se renverser de son balai, et de débuter une chute qui ne semblait vouloir s'arrêter.

Tout se passa alors comme au ralenti.

« HERMIONE ! » hurla Ron, puis il se précipita vers le terrain, juste avant que la jeune fille ne s'écrase violemment sur le sol.

Il y eut cinq secondes d'un silence épouvantable, puis bientôt les cris et les larmes des supporters serpentards se firent entendre. Dumbledore se précipita alors vers Hermione, qui avait un large filet de sang qui s'échappait de la base du crâne.

« Ron, tu es complètement fou, tu l'as tué ! » hurla Ginny.

Malefoy tenta de dissimuler son sourire de satisfaction.

« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va être tellement fier de moi. » pensa-t'il en atterrissant un peu plus loin que les autres joueurs.

Bientôt, le terrain fut envahi par les spectateurs, qui observaient en silence le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. Hermione Granger pleurant sur le corps de Drago Malefoy.

« Hermione, Hermione je t'en prie, réveille toi. » Suppliait Ron, à voix basse.

« Qu'est-ce que fait Hermione ? » demanda Ginny, en se tournant vers Harry, qui observait la scène avec la même surprise.

«Ma Hermione, tout ça est de ma faute, je n'aurai jamais dû écouter Malefoy, j'aurais dû boire cette fichue potion. Pitié Hermione, réveille toi, tu ne peux pas me laisser, pas maintenant, je t'aime tellement, si tui

savais…je t'aime tellement. » murmura Ron.

Il se produisit alors un phénomène des plus étranges. Un tourbillon de sable, devenant de plus en plus épais, s'éleva autour de Ron et Hermione. Tourbillonnant et tourbillonnant.

« Regardez Ron ! » s'exclama Seamus Finnigan, en pointant du doigt l'autre bout du terrain, où un tourbillon similaire entouré Drago, qui tentait de s'en échapper, sans succès.

Au bout de quelques instants, le tourbillon retomba aussi vite qu'il était apparut.  
Des exclamations de surprise s'élevèrent alors parmi les élèves. A la place de Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger, se tenaient Ronald Weasley, qui pleurait les yeux clos, sur Hermione Granger. Et à l'autre bout du terrain, Drago Malefoy était assis par terre, regardant partout autour de lui, l'air surpris.

« Hermione, Hermione… » continuait à supplier Ron, les yeux fermés.

Il sentit alors une petite main douce se poser sur sa joue. Surpris par ce contact, il n'ouvrit pas tout de suite les yeux.

« Dites moi que je ne rêve pas. » murmura Ron, en caressant la main d'Hermione.

« Non, tu ne rêves pas Ron. »

Ron ouvrit alors les yeux, et éclata en sanglots de soulagement. Hermione était là allongée et lui souriait.

« Je vais bien Ron, et nous avons retrouvés nos corps. »

Ce fut alors comme si les 300 personnes qui les regardaient n'existaient plus. Ils étaient tous les deux comme seuls sur le terrain de Quidditch.

« Hermione, j'ai eu tellement peur, si tu savais. J'ai cru que tu étais morte » dit Ron, en embrassant la main de la jeune fille.

« Ne pleure plus, je vais bien. »

« J'ai été vraiment un idiot de ne… »

« Ce n'est pas grave Ron, moi aussi j'ai obéit à Malefoy. » le coupa Hermione.

« Non, ce que je voulais dire…c'est que j'ai été vraiment un idiot de ne jamais te dire à quel point tu comptes pour moi, à quel point…je t'aime. »

Hermione sourit et rougit en même temps.

« On a été deux idiots alors ! » s'exclama Hermione, en continuant à caresser la joue de Ron.

Ce dernier se pencha alors tout doucement vers la jeune fille et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Incroyable, Rogue n'est pas venu nous déranger cette fois-ci. » dit Ron, en rompant ce contact.

Hermione éclata de rire et serra Ron dans ses bras en se redressant. Immédiatement, ils sortirent de leur rêverie et entendirent les trois cents spectateurs de cette scène applaudirent bruyamment.

Hermione aperçut Harry et Ginny sourirent de toutes leurs dents, tandis que quelques mètres plus loin, Drago recevait une leçon de morale par McGonagal.

Ron aida Hermione à se relever, et tous deux se dirigèrent vers la sortie du terrain pour avoir un peu de calme. A peine quelques mètres après la sortie, Ron attrapa le bras d'Hermione et la rapprocha de lui. 

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé avec ce changement de corps, mais j'ai appris quelque chose aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ? » demanda Hermione, en plongeant son regard dans celui de Ron.

« Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de t'embrasser. »

Il s'approcha alors d'elle, et l'embrassa tout doucement, en passant une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione. Celle-ci répondit à son baiser. Elle n'avait jamais été si heureuse de sa vie.

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. » dit Ron, après plusieurs minutes de baiser.

« Hum ? »

« Comment a-t'on pu retrouver nos corps sans la potion ? »

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, puis enroula ses bras autour du cou de Ron.

« Je crois que nous avons fini par comprendre ce que Dumbledore veut dire. »

« Comment ça ? » demanda Ron l'air surpris.

Hermione embrassa le jeune homme, puis sourit.

« L'amour est peut-être plus puissant que la magie. »

« Peut-être. » dit Ron, l'air rêveur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda alors Hermione.

Ron lui sourit alors.

« Je crois que les grandes discussions de Parvati et Lavande sur les règles vont me manquer. »

Hermione explosa de rire, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers les rives du lac en réfléchissant à tout ce que ce changement de corps avait pu leur apporter.

Et tandis que le soleil se couchait sur le lac, laissant à nos deux amoureux le loisir de se raconter le jour où ils avaient réalisé qu'ils étaient plus que des amis, l'équipe de Gryffondor battait les Serpentards 580 à 50…


	15. MERCI!

Je voulais juste vous remercier pour vos très gentilles reviews, je suis content que ça vous ai plus.

Biz et à bientôt j'espère !


End file.
